


Forever Love

by Demertriss



Series: Oh Hell No [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demertriss/pseuds/Demertriss
Summary: This is a continue of the story Oh Hell No, please read that first to get the full story.





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to write a sequel to this story but after my wife read it (Yes I posted it beforehand.) She wanted to know what happens next, and she doesn’t like to read much. So here it is.
> 
> For the purpose of knowing who is texting whom. R: Regina E: Emma. H: Henry RW: Rudy Wolf. N: Nova

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to and including OUAT. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy.

The morning after.

It was unusual for Emma to be up this early after going to bed so late. She was not a morning person by any means. The sun was still low in the sky below the tree line. It had to be before noon. The warm body that was pressed up against hers made leaving bed not an option. Regina's back was pressed to her front and she had her arm wrapped protectively around her waist. The feel of skin on skin was perfect. The whole night after the proposal was full of fire and passion. It was so them. The give and take, the fight for control. Everything felt so right so what in Hades woke her up? Then she heard it, the pinging of her cell. She tried to ignore it. Snuggling closer to Regina if it was even possible, she tried to fall back to sleep.

With voice that was thick with sleep Regina said "Emma dear will you answer that blasted contraption or turn it off before I fireball it. After last night I do not want to get up right now."  
  
Now normally Regina was a morning person. She enjoyed her quite time before Henry was awake where she could reflect on what was happening around her. The first cup of her dark roast coffee was always black. The seat on the back patio that accompanied the coffee was the only way to start the day in her opinion. After last night she is strongly reconsidering that opinion. That night with Emma had been amazing, everything she had ever dreamed of and then some. But nothing was better than falling asleep with the woman that she was in love with.  
  
"No, Gina don't wanna move."

At that point the cell dinged again. Regina was just about to raise her hand to summon a fire ball when Emma leaned over and grabbed her cell. The moment that she saw the she had ten texts from her mom, three from Henry and a few missed calls from her dad she knew that going back to sleep was no longer an option.  
  
The most recent of these texts was from Henry.  
  
**H: Ma you need to get up. Grandma is on her way to Mom's house and she is pissed that you aren't answering your phone. She should be there in ten minutes.**  
  
Emma groans at this but sends Henry a quick text thanking him.  
  
When Regina heard Emma, she knew that her day was about to begin and that it was going to be a long one. She waved her hand in the direction of the bedroom door to start her coffee brewing in the kitchen.  
  
"Let me guess dear your mother is upset about something?"  
  
Looking over her mom's messages Emma says "Ya you could say that. She will be here in less than ten minutes. Henry was kind enough to give us a heads up. He says they felt what he is calling a magic shock wave last night."  
  
"Be as that may dear, why is she coming over here?"  
  
"Henry told dad and her that it was caused by us last night. Apparently, she fainted after that, didn’t speak to anyone the rest of the night. She was pissed when she woke up, and it got worse with me not answering my phone."  
  
Regina and Snow's relationship had grown over the last few years to the point that she would even call the younger brunette a friend. Thou this reaction while not unexpected still hurt the older woman. What else could you expect when the once Evil Queen is in love with the daughter of Snow White.  
  
During this time Regina and Emma are dragging themselves out of bed and getting ready for what seems to be a rather interesting day.  
  
"Emma the coffee should be finished. Why don't I head downstairs and start breakfast? We will handle your mother together just like we do every threat. "  
  
"Gina, are you calling my mom, your future mother-in-law a threat?"  
  
At that moment there is loud banging coming from the front door. "Emma, I know you're here; the bug is parked out front. Open this door now young lady."  
  
Smirking "Yes Emma go open the door for mommy dearest. " Regina says as she makes her way to the kitchen. She grabs three coffee cups fixing hers and Emma's to their taste she leaves Snow's black.  
  
She sets about fixing the chocolate peanut butter pancakes that she knows Emma loves so much. She hopes that the little acts of love that she does for Emma, Snow will see and ease off the couple some.  
  
Regina can hear arguing in the hall but can't quite make out what they are saying "Are you fucking kidding me young lady. You are a princess and will do no such thing" is shouted by Snow from the hall.  
  
With that a pissed off Snow and an equally angry Emma storm into the kitchen. With the pancakes done Regina plates hers and Emma's food, and sits at the kitchen island watching the fight unfold.  
  
"Emma dear the coffee and food are ready. Please sit and eat. Snow what exactly has you banging on my door this morning? We were enjoying the peace and quiet which I may add is rare for us."  
  
Emma grabs her food and sits next to Regina offering her a small smile as she places one of her hands on the older brunette’s thigh as she begins to eat.  
  
Snow turns to her second target of the morning "Last night David and I felt the wave of magic. Henry said that it came from you two. I want a straight answer if it did or not."  
  
Now with the way her mother worded that question Emma couldn’t help but to snicker.  
Regina heard Emma mutter "Anything but" as she was finishing her breakfast. Regina could not help the small smile that crossed her lips as she looked to fiancée. From Snow's reaction she surmised that Emma had told her very little.  
  
“Snow join us for coffee. There are also enough pancakes if your daughter doesn't eat them all. We will answer all your questions if you can keep a level head about this discussion. If you start shouting and bleating your daughter or myself, I will personally remove you from my house. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Regina."  
  
"Good. Now about your question yes that magic came from us. It was true loves kiss. You of all people should have been able to recognize it."  
  
Snow looks to her daughter. Then looks at Regina. "Look I love you both and in different ways but the idea of my daughter dating the former Evil Queen is going to take time to get used to. Regardless of whether it is true love or not. Plus, Emma aren’t you with Hook?"  
  
With this news Regina and Emma give each other a look that conveys love and strength. They know that patience is something that neither woman has much of but even this is going to cross their line quickly.  
  
"Ah, mom there is something that you need to know. I broke up with Killian last night after Regina proposed. Regina and I are engaged."  
  
Both women cringe when a loud "**_WHAT_**" is yelled by Snow. At this point the younger brunette is turning a bright red and screaming insults at both women.  
  
With this Emma leans over to whisper to Regina "Hey maybe we should just poof her home and poof Henry home at the same time. I’m already tired of her. Shit I'd be tempted to elope if it would get this drama over faster."

"We could do that Em, if you want to."  
  
"Gina which part are you talking about the poof or the wedding?"  
  
"Both Em thou it is entirely up to you dear."  
  
"Text Henry I'll poof him, you can poof Snow. Do you think Nova would marry us? I can get Ruby as a witness and we can always poof my dad. He doesn’t seem to mind thou this will totally piss off mom."  
  
At this point in Snow's ranting she has realized that neither woman is listening to her anymore. In fact, they seem to be engrossed in their own world. Trying to calm down she attempts to start again. "OK. So, it isn’t like you are getting married tomorrow. I just need to adjust to this change. Your father is already on board with this relationship, and Henry couldn't stop smiling over this. Time is all I'm asking."  
  
"Well Snow you can have all the time to get used to this as you see fit. Emma and Henry will be moving into the mansion by the end of the day. Our relationship schedule has nothing to do with you. How fast or slow we decide to do things is entirely up to Emma and I. Henry's opinion is the only other one that matters. Whatever else you or these peasants think about us doesn't matter. I am a former Queen and the Mayor of this town. Emma is the Sheriff and Savior, we run things here. Since no one is getting hurt I quite frankly don't give a damn of the other’s opinions of us."  
  
Emma starts to look slightly guilty but at this point she has been texting Henry and Ruby, while Regina is texting their favorite nun or fairy depending on who you ask. They look at each other, and it looks like they really can pull off a wedding today.  
  
**E: Hey kid get your stuff together your mom and I are gonna poof you home at the same time as we poof your grandma back. Oh, do you object to going to a wedding today?**  
  
** H: Ya sure ma, who's getting married?**  
  
** E: OK. So like your mom proposed to me last night after we talked and I broke up with Hook. Umm, during a rant still in progress by your grandma your mom and I decided to get married today. Are you ok with this?**  
  
** E: oh and we are both moving back to the mansion today.**  
  
** H: oh wow ma. YES, yes I am totally happy with this. Wow my moms are together. Yes. Operation Swan Queen is complete. Yes we are now a real family. **  
  
** E: I'm glad you feel this way kid. Tell your grandpa what is going on. I have others to text. Love you and see you soon.**  
  
  
** R: Miss Nova I know this is may be short notice, is there a possibility of you being able to perform a wedding today?**  
  
** N: Yes, Mayor Mills I would be able to. Do I need to pick up paperwork or do you already have it?**  
  
** R: I have everything that is needed Nova but thank you. Meet us at the mansion at four o'clock this evening. The ceremony will take place at five o'clock here.**  
  
** N: Yes, Mayor Mills. I will see you then. Oh, may I ask whom I will be marrying? **  
  
** R: That dear is being kept a secret until you get here. The couple is keeping this under wraps for as long as possible for fear of negative reactions. Please respect their privacy on this matter.**  
  
** N: Yes ma'am. I will see you then.**  
  
  
** E: Hey my favorite wolf bestie in the entire world wanna go to a wedding today? Oh can you see if Granny will whip up food for it? It's a small party. Say for ten people.**  
  
** RW: Ya sure. I bet Granny will be ok with that let me ask. **  
  
** RW: Granny said yes but it is conditional. She wants to know who, where and what time?**  
  
With this Emma leans over while Snow is still prattling on. She shows Regina the text from Ruby with a raised eyebrow as to convey the question should we tell her.  
Regina gives her a slight nod as if to say that yes, the old and young wolfs can be trusted.  
  
**E: OK. So this needs to be kept quite. The last thing that is needed is for this to be spread around town before the ceremony understood. **  
  
** RW: Yes Emma I get it. Geese it’s not like I'm Snow. Lol**  
  
** E: No, if you were Snow you would be here giving the Mayor and I a lecture.**  
  
** RW: Umm now I'm not sure I even wanna know. JK tell me ;)**  
  
** E: OK. Short version and I'll tell the details later. Regina and I shared true love's kiss last night and we are getting married today.**  
  
Ruby takes about ten minutes to text Emma back. During this time, Emma begins to get a little nervous. She wants her best friend to except her and her soon to be wife's relationship. This is not a usual occurrence even in a town full of fairy tale characters, for a person to go from single to married in less than twenty-four hours.  
  
RW: OK. Wow out of everything I was not expecting that. I want some serious details about this later. Granny says she will have everything ready; she just needs to know what time.  
  
**E: The ceremony is scheduled for five o'clock. We are going to do it at the mansion. **  
  
** RW: OK. We will see you guys then. Emma tell Regina that Granny and I say congratulations. We truly are happy for you both.**  
  
At this point several things seem to be happening at once across town. David is handing Henry a small package for him to deliver to his moms. Granny is preparing for a wedding feast fit for a queen. The most important thing is Regina has had enough of Snow White’s prattling.  
  
"Dammit Snow enough. Emma and I shall proceed in our relationship as we see fit. You are not going to govern what we do and how fast we do it." Regina all but yells.  
  
Snow is shocked but recovers quickly. "Emma is my daughter and she will respect my wishes." As Snow has finished saying these words, she realizes to late what she just said.  
  
Emma and Regina turn to look at one another with shocked expressions, before looking at Snow. Regina starts to stand before Emma places her hand on her shoulder. Emma on the other hand does stand. She walks around to the kitchen island to face her still sitting mother with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Emma, I didn't mean that in the way it sounded." Snow says with fear and panic in her voice.  
  
"That is good. Because for a second it sounded like the woman who put me in a wardrobe and sent me to a different realm when I was born was trying to tell me what I could and couldn't do." Emma growled at her mother.  
  
Even thou for the most part Emma had moved past the hurt her parents caused her, hurt feelings tended to arise when Snow tries to dictate her life.  
  
"Regina and I will do as we see fit. Henry is the only other person who's opinion on the subject matters to us."  
  
With that Emma turns to stand back to where Regina is sitting "let’s bring our son home Gina".  
  
With that the two women flicked their wrist a white cloud of smoke in-casing Henry and a purple cloud for Snow. When the smoke cleared Henry was standing in the kitchen and Snow was back at the loft with David  
  
"Hey mom and ma. I take it the talk with grandma didn't go so hot?"  
  
"No" both women replied to him at the same time.  
  
"Well maybe this will make this a little better. It's from gramps for the both of you."  
  
With that he hands the package to Regina and the note to Emma. Regina opens the box to see two silver wedding bands, with a single diamond set into the smaller of the two.  
  
_Emma,_  
  
_ I know this will come as a shock to your mother. I however not so much. I have seen the way you and Regina have grown closer to each other. I am glad she is the one that makes you happy and not the pirate. I regret that I will not be able to attend your wedding today. I will be attempting to calm your mother and to talk sense into her. I just wanted to let you know that I give you both my blessing. These were my parents wedding bands. I don't know if you and Regina would like them, but they are yours, nonetheless. I love you. Both._  
  
_ Dad._  
  
  
The surprise that was on both women's faces could almost be called comical if not for the seriousness of the situation. Regina having come to develop a certain fondness for Charming. He was one of few people that she respected. Speechless she removes the rings and places one on her hand, then the other on Emma's. Using a simple spell, she sizes the rings to fit them. Thou she did add a few new additions to the rings. There is now a swan wearing a crown engraved on the outside and the words _forever love_ engraved underneath.  
  
To Regina this was what she had always wanted. Then it hit her that she had to tell Emma about what Hook had planned to do. She couldn't and wouldn't start this marriage based on deception. Emma was far too important to her for that.  
  
Regina sighs "Henry please go upstairs. There is something that I need to talk to your ma about."  
  
As Henry heads to the stairs Regina leads Emma outside to the backyard. Walking to stand under the apple tree that holds so many memories for them both "Emma I want to marry you today under this tree. There is something that I need to tell you first. There is a reason that I chose last night to propose to you."  
  
"Gina there is nothing that you can tell me that is going to change that. I love you and that's all that matters."  
  
Taking a deep breath Regina gathers Emma's hands in hers.  
  
"Yesterday while I was at the diner for breakfast Hook arrived with Tink. I overheard their conversation. He was telling her how he was going to propose to you last night. How he was going to make a proper princess out of you. I couldn't stand the way he was taking about you dear. I wanted to fire ball his ass. That is when I texted you about dinner. I knew with everything I am that I love you and I would treat you better than he ever could. I don't know if the jealousy or the thought of losing you, but I had to do what I did, because I am in love with you."  
  
Emma wasn’t sure what she was expecting but that wasn't it. She is surprised but happily so. If she would have had dinner with Killian, she most likely would have said yes to his proposal. It’s not that she doesn’t love Regina, she was just so afraid of being alone. So afraid that Regina didn’t return her feelings. Emma would have rather been unhappy that alone again. I mean trying to love a class less pirate was better than nothing. Thou having the woman she loves more than anything is the best.  
  
Emma places her fingers under Regina's chin so that their eyes meet. She is giving the woman her trademark lopsided grin. "Gina I glad that you told me that. It doesn't change anything. In a few hours we are going to be married, right here in our home under this tree. I love you, and you are my true love."  
  
With that Emma leaned into Regina. Her hands resting on her hips pulling her closer. As their lips touched their eyes fluttered close. Regina runs her hand up over Emma's shoulders and into her hair. Pulling the blonde woman closer to her. Regina takes a step forward pressing her sheriff into the tree. As she breaks the kiss, she whispers into Emma's ear "As much as I would like to make a few new memories Sheriff, we have a wedding to get ready for."  
  
With that she kisses her way down Emma's neck to where she feels her pulse beating strong. She gently nips at the skin before biting down hard and sucking the skin into her mouth. The taste of Emma's skin almost causes her to lose control. The scent of leather and cinnamon are starting to drive her wild. Regina just wants to tease her future wife a little for now, but this seduction is affecting her also. With a final lick to the mark that she just made on Emma's skin she turns to head back into the mansion, grabbing Emma's hand on the way.  
  
  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ  
  
  
Hours have passed and the time for the ceremony is drawing near. Granny and Ruby arrived with Archie and Pongo an hour ago to set up the food in the kitchen. Her and Emma used their magic to decorate the backyard. There are fairy lights hanging from the trees. An arch has been constructed under the apple tree that Emma once took a chainsaw to that infamous day. After the setup was complete Henry dragged Emma away so they could retrieve some of their belongings from the house and get ready for the ceremony.  
  
That had been over three hours ago, and Regina was ready to see her bride. 'Her bride'. Those were words that places a smile of utter happiness on her face for she never thought she would be able to have them come true. Here she is standing in what is now their bedroom in a floor length dark blue silk dress. The dress has a modest slit to her mid-thigh. A v-neckline that shows the slightest hint of cleavage. The back is bare as are her arms and shoulders. It is a dress that Emma has never seen.  
  
With a knock on her door she is jarred from her from her thoughts "Come in." She replies.  
  
Henry steps into her room wearing a black suit with a white tie. "Mom you look beautiful." He says as he places a kiss on her cheek. "Are you ready to get married to Ma?"  
  
Regina laughs at that. Is she ready? Yes. She has wanted to be with this stubborn, passionate, troublesome blonde sheriff for a while now. She is ready with every fiber in her being to start a new chapter in her life with Emma as her wife.  
  
"Yes, Henry I am."  
  
With that the two head down the stairs out to the backyard. There standing under the arch is Nova and Emma. Emma is dressed as a prince would have been from the Enchanted Forest. She looks regal and every bit the royalty that she was born into. The suit is white trimmed in the same shade of blue as her dress. Her hair is hanging in a braid down her back. She even has her sword attached to her hip. Regina can't help but stare at her. Silently a few tears slide down her cheek she asks.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"Ma wanted to do something special for you. She had the suit made in case she ever had a reason to act as if she was a royal. She never had a chance to wear it until now. She said she is definitely not a _**proper princess**_ and prefers the style of a prince. She said she had to at least look the part since she was marrying a queen."  
  
With that Henry leads Regina to where Emma was standing. As she approached her future wife, she could not take her eyes off her. Once they were standing face to face Nova started the ceremony. The ceremony was originally going to be basic, but at the last-minute Regina and Emma managed to come up with vows via text while still handling everything else.  
  
Nova grinning announces " These two women have decided to write their own vows today. Emma if you will begin."  
  
"_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew we'd spend this life side by side. Mostly I believed it would be fighting over Henry. As our relationship grew, I came to realize that I would still feel the same way no matter how far from each other we are. I swear that you'll always be mine."_  
  
With a deep breath Regina smiles at Emma _"Minutes and hours and years may go by_  
_ But my heart will know nothing of time. So, no matter what happens between us don't cry, just keep me right here in your dreams, and hold on to these words of mine._"  
  
"_Forever love, I promise you. As of today, we'll be together forever love._  
_ I won't give up on you no matter what, I'll be always be with you for forever my love."_ Emma says with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"_This love of ours is the road to our destiny. Nothing can change what is meant to be. I won't give up on you no matter what. I'll be with for you for forever my love._ Regina says finishes their vows and reaches up to wipe Emma’s tears away.  
  
At this point the small group that has gathered all have tears in their eyes, some shed others fighting to do so, from the love that the two women have expressed so openly to each other.  
  
With that Nova announces "Now that Regina and Emma have given themselves freely to each and pledged their love for one another other before this small gathering I now pronounce Mrs. and Mrs. Swan Mills. You may now kiss your bride."  
  
Without father prompting each woman step into the other’s arms. Emma's hands going to Regina's hips pulling her closer. Regina's hands sliding behind Emma's neck. As their lips touch the gathering erupts into applause and a few wolf whistles. When they part, they have eyes only for each other.  
  
"I love you Em."  
  
I love you to Gina, for forever my love."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The vows were taken and reworded from the song: Forever Love by Reba McEntire


End file.
